


Yellow Angels

by alifeofourown



Series: Random Shuffle Drabbles of Insanity [5]
Category: One Direction (Band), X Factor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 05:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alifeofourown/pseuds/alifeofourown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I said goodbye so many times in my life. I'm surprised it's still so hard for me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yellow Angels

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of a bunch of drabbles that I wrote using a randomiser to put together the pairings and the wonderful ability of shuffling songs on iTunes. You have been warned.

                Harry’s been thinking a lot about it since it happened. He knows that it wasn’t something that he could stop or anything like that, but still… He can remember the way that Ed looked at him when the car began to slip beneath them, remembers the way that he smiled at him like, ‘Fuck it. We’re going out in style.’

                He remembers the way that the car swerved, how they flipped and how they were stuck there, him screaming Ed’s name until someone came to help them. He remembers everything about that day, about how there wasn’t a chance to say goodbye and how there wasn’t a chance to say those I love you’s that were never said because they didn’t need to say them. The kisses were enough, as was the comfortable experience of wrapping themselves in each other’s arms.

                Harry kneels down in front of the gravestone and he presses the bunch of flowers that he brought to the grave. It’s been five years and yet he still can’t get over the fact that Ed’s gone. “I met someone the other day,” he whispers to the plot. “You’d like him. His name’s Louis and he asked me out for drinks.” He pauses because he knows that he feels like he’s cheating but…

                “I think I’m going to say yes,” he mutters. “I think it’s time to move on, don’t you?”

                The silence is all he needs because there will be no response. There hasn’t been for five years, so why now?


End file.
